


Shark, Shark, Bite

by Crazydane666



Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Child Murder, Choking, Decapitation, Gore, Guro, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Necrophilia, No Lube, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sobbing, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazydane666/pseuds/Crazydane666
Summary: Gorm's plans for the night go a bit astray, but that doesn't mean he can't make the best of what he's got.
Relationships: Pinky/Glade Gorm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Shark, Shark, Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouPF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/gifts), [Crazydane666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazydane666/gifts).



> Proceed at your own caution, the warnings and tags aren't for nothing.

~~~~"Be quiet now, my dear," Gorm whispers, straddling Pinky's chest. "We don't want to disturb the others, do we now?"

"S-stop- let go of m-!"

"Hush, Pinky," Gorm interrupts him- voice so sweet it's _sickening-_ covering Pinky's mouth with his hand. "I'll be gentle, you just have to be quiet."

He looks very confused, but he does as he's told; he stays quiet, even when Gorm removes his hand again. "Good boy."

It doesn't take long before Pinky starts protesting, though, especially when Gorm moves and starts pulling down Pinky's pants, exposing his dick to the cold night air.

"H-hey! What are y-" he's interrupted by Gorm's hand again.

"Quiet, Pinky," he whispers, more harsh this time, as he pulls Pinky's pants the rest of the way off and mindlessly throws them somewhere else in the galley, not at all caring where they end up, leaving Pinky in nothing but his bandana and t-shirt. A smile makes its way across his face as he looks at the small galley boy. "You're such a pretty little thing."

Gorm gives Pinky's dick a long lick, right from the base to the tip, and Pinky shudders, desperately trying to stay quiet. He tries to push Gorm away with his knee, body shaking too much to do almost anything right. Gorm grabs each leg and presses them against the floor, keeping them spread, even as Pinky tries to close them.

"Don't even bother, Pinky," Gorm whispers, licking the tip of his cock. He can feel Pinky squirm and happily continues, making sure that some of the licks are almost painfully slow. While doing so, he opens his own belt and pulls out his hard dick. Fuck, he almost can't wait. He takes a break from licking Pinky's cock, covers his own hand in saliva, then rubs it onto his own dick. He lifts Pinky's legs onto his shoulders, positioning himself right in front of his asshole. It's gonna hurt Pinky, and he knows that, but he really doesn't want to bother with preparing the boy. He's 10, preparing him properly will take forever anyways. So, without hesitation or warning, he thrusts himself all the way in, and if it hadn't been for the pain being so sudden and overwhelming, Pinky would've surely screamed. Knowing that it won't be long before Pinky starts being noisy, Gorm covers his mouth with his hand and starts moving. After only a few thrusts, Pinky bites his hand so hard he draws blood, and Gorm immediately pulls his hand away with an almost-silent yelp. He stops thrusting, scowling at Pinky instead, who glares right back. 

"Oh, so that's how you want to do this?" Gorm hisses, wiping his bloodied hand on Pinky's t-shirt. "You really don't know how to pick your fights, galley boy." 

He wraps his hand around Pinky's throat, then squeezes hard, drawing a shocked gasp out of the boy. "I'm not going to play nice anymore, then."

Tears flow freely from Pinky's eyes as Gorm keeps thrusting, harsher and rougher now. Pinky desperately tries to remove the hand around his throat, but to no avail. He keeps trying, though, and Gorm can't help but admire his perseverance.

Gorm finally lets go when he climaxes deep in Pinky, when the pleasure burns through him so strongly he can't keep his tight grip anymore. Pinky coughs, hard, tears still running down his face as cum splatters across his stomach.

"P-please- Gorm- stop-" he begs, sobbing as he gasps for air.

Gorm ignores him; there's no way he's letting a child tell him what to do. He pulls out, taking a moment to admire the crying mess beneath him. 

"Turn around, galley boy," he says, keeping his voice so low it's nothing but a haunting whisper.

Pinky hesitates, so, feeling far too impatient and pissed for that, Gorm slaps him across the face, hard. Then, he grabs Pinky's arm and turns him around himself. Pinky doesn't have the time to cry or sob before Gorm thrusts into him again, and Pinky yelps, too loudly for his taste. He shoves Pinky's face into the floor before closing his hands around his throat yet again, and this time, he doesn't let go until Pinky goes limp beneath him. It takes a moment before what he just did really sinks in, but he doesn't dwell on it. He keeps going until he climaxes inside Pinky again, taking his sweet time before pulling out. 

A morbid feeling of curiosity gets the better of him, and he turns Pinky around to get a look at his face. He can see tear stains running along the boy's already-pale cheeks, his eyes foggy and distant but still wide open. He can even see a bruise starting to form where he slapped him.

"What a shame," he whispers, softly brushing a tuft of Pinky's hair behind his ear. "I would've had so much more fun with you if you'd just kept your pretty little mouth shut."

He thinks for a moment. There's no resistance now, and no one to stop him. Smiling widely, he shifts, turning Pinky around and straddling his hips, pressing their dicks together. He wraps his hand around both of them, moving it up and down in quick, rapid movements, digging his nails into Pinky's dick so hard he draws blood. It feels so fucking good, and it doesn't take long before he comes again, his cum mixing with Pinky's.

He leans forward so he's face-to-face with Pinky. 

"I wish this night would never end," he whispers, grabbing a bunch of Pinky's hair with one hand and moving his head back, exposing his throat. Grabbing their dicks again, he bites down hard, moving from Pinky's jaw to his throat, all the way down to his collarbone, leaving a trail of dark bruises and bleeding bite wounds. He moves back up and kisses Pinky, exploring the boy's mouth. He hadn't dared to do so before; Pinky would've bitten off his tongue for sure, had he tried. But now, he's free to do whatever he wants, and he does. Gorm takes his sweet time doing everything he wants to; biting, scratching, kissing, with no worries at all. After ejaculating on Pinky a few more times, he has to take a break. He can't help but admire just how pretty the boy looks; skin pale but soft, eyes foggy but still _Pinky's_ , his dick and throat bloody, bruised and scratched. Cleaning up is going to be a nightmare, but Gorm doesn't worry; the night is still young, and even then, he's the only one ever in the galley, now that Pinky's gone. He takes off most of his clothes; he doesn't want to get too much blood on it when cleaning, and he's so warm that walking around at night in nothing but his underwear isn't too bad. He starts cleaning the bowls, pots and pans that Pinky didn't finish before, slowly making his way through the pile, feeling more satisfied and relaxed than he has in years.

But then Pinky coughs, gasping for air and trying to scream. Gorm panics, first of all; Pinky was supposed to be dead, not just unconscious. _Fuck._

"Help!" Pinky cries, voice broken and hoarse, pain clear in his voice and expression. "Anyone, help!"

Unsure of what else to do, Gorm slams Pinky's face into the floor as hard as he can, wanting, no, _needing_ him to _shut up, shut up,_ **_just shut up._ **

But he doesn't, he keeps crying and trying to call for help- even as his hair slowly turns red from all the blood- and it drives Gorm absolutely insane. He looks around, searching for anything he can use, anything to just get it over with. His eyes land on one of the knives, lying on the counter right next to them. Quickly, he grabs it, Pinky still coughing and gasping and crying on the floor. He straddles Pinky's back, keeping him down and as still as he can.

"Dad, help!" Pinky sobs. "Dad!"

"Shut up already!" Gorm hisses, plunging the knife into Pinky's neck, pushing it so deep the tip comes out through his throat. "Shut up!"

Pinky gasps, then goes quiet and collapses, blood flowing freely and pooling around him. Gorm keeps jabbing the knife into his neck until his head is barely attached to his body anymore. The galley is a bloody mess. _He's_ a bloody mess.

"Fucking brat," he growls, glaring at the now thoroughly-dead boy under him. "Guess I should have a little more fun with you, after all the shit I've had to go through because of you."

With the help of a knife and his own strength, he manages to separate Pinky's head from his body. Gorm takes off his now-bloodied underwear- there's no reason to keep it on anymore- and throws it aside. He grabs Pinky's still-bleeding head by the temples and thrusts his dick into the boy's mouth as hard as he can. It's so warm and tight, he can't help but let out a drawn-out moan. He keeps going, moving as roughly and fast as he wants to. When he comes, he can see his semen mix with Pinky's blood before it drips out of the bottom of the head.

"I wish I could keep you, but alas," he sighs, holding Pinky's head. "I don't think Langemann would appreciate it."

He puts the head aside, leaving it on the floor, blood and cum pooling around it, soaking into Pinky's hair and bandana. Determined to keep going, he grabs Pinky's body, turning it around. He's already fucked the boy so much, it barely seems like fun anymore. So, instead, he covers Pinky's dick in cooking-oil and fucks himself on it. He's gotta try it before he gets rid of the body, and fuck, it feels good. Even after he cums once, he keeps going. He won't get a lot of opportunities like this, so he's gotta have fun while he can. At one point, he grabs the head again, making out with it while moving up and down on Pinky's hard cock. The taste of semen and blood lingers in his mouth for a while, but fuck, he likes it more than he should.

When he finally feels too tired to keep going, he sits down next to the body, thinking of other things to do. Getting rid of it won't take long; he knows exactly what to do, so that's a minor concern, but he doesn't want to dispose of it before he's had all the fun he can.

After a few minutes of sitting and thinking, he gets a bright idea. He grabs the knife, cutting a deep hole into Pinky's abdomen. Blood oozes from the wound, making the considerably big pool of blood even bigger. Gorm doesn't pay it any mind. He straddles Pinky's hips, holding onto his sides so hard it's gotta leave bruises, and then thrusts into the blood-soaked hole. It's warm, and wet, and it's such a strange feeling that Gorm isn't sure how to feel about it at first. He quickly finds that he quite likes it, though, so he keeps going, definitely ripping the skin and several organs as he does, but why should he care? Pinky's dead and gone, he can't feel any of this. Within minutes, he climaxes again, covering Pinky's insides with his semen.

"Fuck, Pinky…" he grunts, gasping for air. "You're so much more fun like this."

He ends up spending a while in the galley, playing with Pinky's head. Washing the blood out of his hair so he can brush and pet it, counting freckles until he gets bored, caressing it, just gazing into Pinky's lifeless eyes…

It takes quite a while to clean everything; collecting every bit of Pinky in one of the big buckets is easy enough, but cleaning all the blood on the wooden floor and himself is a different story. Luckily, the guard either wasn't assigned that night or asleep, so he doesn't have to worry about that. The night has been exciting, and even though he has had more fun than he has had in years, it's incredibly stressful to get rid of all the evidence. He gives Pinky one last, soft kiss before stuffing the head into the bucket with his body, leaving the galley with it. When he dumps all the blood and flesh over the side of the ship from the plank, he knows he won't have to worry about it ever again.

It was about time the sharks were fed anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit, 16th of June:  
> I got so cocky about this becoming the third most read Sabeltann fic (as of the day I write this) that I drew fanart for my own fic.  
> https://crazy-dane-art.tumblr.com/post/621103336633040896/guess-what-just-became-the-third-most-read-kaptein


End file.
